Love Kills
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell didn't expect to find out a killer was on the loose in her small home town. Then again, she never thought she would be housing the killer himself. A Jeff the Killer fanfiction, second one about him so go easy. Not related to my Creepypasta/RotG fanfiction, like AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Kills**

**Summary: **Shell didn't expect to find out a killer was on the loose in her small home town. Then again, she never thought she would be housing the killer himself. A Jeff the Killer fanfiction, second one about him so go easy. Not related to my Creepypasta/RotG fanfiction, like AU.

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Breaking news. Four bodies have been discovered at the edge of Plymouth, all of them with stab wounds and their throats slit. Let's go to Al, Al?" _

"_Hey Matt. It's a gruesome scene here in the small town of Plymouth, Indiana. A multiple-homicide took place late last night in the woods….." _

"That's awful! A multiple-homicide in Plymouth! Nothing like that has ever happened here!"

"I know!"

I stared at the television from where I was sitting at the small café in downtown Plymouth, my home town. I've lived in this town my whole life, born in South Bend, but raised and lived in Plymouth all my 19 years of life so far.

_Serial killer in Plymouth…..that's entirely new. _I sipped my Pepsi, drinking the last of it. I had just come back home from a book meeting about my new novel. It was out of town and I was gone for a couple days, but it felt good to be home.

It was still cold out, so I wore a normal attire of black skinny jeans with a stripped black and red long sleeved shirt, a leather jacket and then my trench coat and boots. My dark brown hair stretched down my back, lying on the seat as it stretched down to my thighs. My bangs were also long and had most of my face covered, including my dull grayish-green eyes.

My waitress, Linda, came over and handed me my money back after I had just paid the bill. "Good to be home eh?" she asked me, brushing her red hair out of her face.

"Yeah, missed it quite a bit. I'm away from home at least once a month." I replied, grabbing my trench coat and slipping my arms through the sleeves, zipping it up. "A serial killer in Plymouth…"

"Ugh, I know. It's so awful." Linda sighed. "Listen, be careful out there alright?"

"I will. Thanks and you be careful also. Who knows how long this maniac will stay in town?" I snorted and stood up, grabbing my shoulder bag/purse.

"Hopefully not very long." She sighed.

"Yeah. Cya Linda."

"Bye."

I left the small café and headed out to my truck as it began to snow. It was gonna be really cold tonight, chance of one or two inches of snow. I headed on home and before I went inside, grabbed my mail and then shut the door with my foot and made sure it was locked.

I placed the mail on the table and kicked off my shoes, then hanged my coat on the coat rack near the door. I went through my mail, finding nothing of interest and just left it on the table.

I then plopped down at my desk and turned on my computer, getting ready for a night of writing.

By the time two thirty in the morning came around, I was about to crash so I turned my computer off, making sure I saved everything on my flash drives and then turned all the lights off, heading to my room.

I collapsed on my bed and got underneath my covers. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

…..

I opened my eyes, feeling a disturbance in the air. It felt slightly heavy, thick with tension.

And it was in my room also.

I knew somebody was in the room and it was coming up from behind me. I slowly, very slowly slipped my hand underneath my pillow, my fingers wrapping around the hilt of my dagger. Whatever was about to pounce on me was about to get a rude awakening.

I heard a creak coming from behind me and a quiet, but deep chuckle. "So easy." I heard a male voice whisper.

I felt the person lunge and it took me only two seconds to whirl around with my dagger clutched tightly in my hand. But in all those two seconds, my dagger was smacked out of my hand roughly and a hand grabbed my throat, pinning me down on the bed while a heavier form sat on my legs, straddling my waist.

I glanced up at the person who was keeping me pinned down and my eyes widened a little bit. White, bloodied sweatshirt, black pants, black greasy hair…..and that smile…the eyes…

_Ya gotta be fucking kidding me…._I thought.

The male straddling my waist chuckled, putting the knife on the side of my face. "My you certainly are a pretty one…." He ran the tip of the knife along the left side of my face, leaving a long but barely bleeding line.

I scoffed. "Call them pretty and then you kill them."

"Yes I do wait….what?" his eyelid…less eyes widened a little bit. "How the hell did you know that?!"

"Duh, I'm not stupid. I know who you are." I replied. "Read your story, seen your picture, know who you are. Nothing else to it."

I saw his expression change a couple times, but I knew he was still gonna kill me. So I probably did what most people did to get themselves out of trouble (but still probably got killed).

I kneed him right between his legs.

Jeff groaned out loudly and doubled over, rolling off my bed and falling onto the floor along with his bloodied knife. I sprinted off the bed like a bat out of hell and got my hand wrapped around the doorknob when a hand grabbed my hair and yanked painfully; yanking my head back and the knife was pressed against my neck.

"You want to try that again bitch?" he snarled in my ear.

I didn't answer. I probably did another stupid thing by elbowing his gut harshly and Jeff grunted as he staggered backwards. I smashed his arm into the wall and he yelled out in pain before I swung open the door and started running down the stairs.

Then I heard a whizzing noise and a knife was lodged deeply into the back of my left shoulder. I screamed out in pain and collapsed, falling down the rest of the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom of them. A couple tears of pain rolled down my cheek and I reached around, trembling slightly and grasped the hilt of the knife, pulling it out with a cry.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and I quickly scrambled up, holding the bloodied knife in my hand and glared at the male as he came down the stairs.

"You're brave to think you can escape me, but you're stupid if you think you can keep my knife away from me." He growled.

"Yeah well, I'm not just some girl you can kill so easily. I'll fight." I snarled, pointing his own knife at him.

Jeff's unblinking eyes glared at me and then without warning, he lunged at me, his hand wrapped around the blade of the knife. I tried to take it away, but his fist collided with my eye hard and both of us toppled to the floor.

The knife clattered away from us and we both looked at it and then each other. I snarled and kicked him in the gut, scrambling for the knife but he grabbed my leg making me trip. I fell to the ground hard and groaned, seeing Jeff's feet pass me as he ran for the knife. I grabbed onto his legs and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Fuck!" I swore and climbed over him, shoving his face into the carpet and was mere inches away from grabbing the knife when a hand roughly yanked on my arm, pulling me back. "Aggh!" I cried out when he twisted my arm and then without warning, punched me in the ribs.

All the air was knocked out of my body and I fell to the ground, close enough to my couch that I could see the steel baseball bat underneath the couch. I quickly reached under and my hand wrapped around the grabbing part. When Jeff lunged at me, I swung over onto my back, bringing the bat with me and it smashed into his legs hard.

He roared out in pain and fell to the ground, clutching both of his legs. I dropped the bat and went over to the door, shoving shoes on and a grabbing a coat as I swung open the door and then ran outside and into the woods.

I had to think. How could I lose him easily?

I gasped. The lake!

I quickly headed towards the lake, shoving my jacket on and hurried down to the lake. My shoulder was screaming out in pain each time I moved it. I finally got to the lake and stopped at the edge as Jeff caught up to me.

"Where the fuck….do you think you're going?" he snarled darkly, knife gleaming in the moonlight.

I smirked and took one step onto the ice. "If you want to kill me, you gotta catch me first Jeff." Then I whirled around and ran onto the ice, running as fast as I could go. I heard Jeff snarl and he quickly went after me.

I could hear the cracking of the ice as we ran over it. I was soon reaching the middle part of the lake and it wasn't a very big lake, but the middle of the lake when it was frozen over, the ice was thinner.

I smirked and finally reached the thin ice and as Jeff caught up to me, I jumped up and then landed on the ice. With a loud crack, both of us plunged into the freezing, dark waters. I caught the edge of the hole, my body halfway in the water. I grimaced as I could already begin to feel my lower half going numb.

I was starting to pull myself out when a hand wrapped onto my ankle tightly and pulled me under. I held my breath as I was pulled under the water and the hand let go of my ankle, but pulled me down until I was facing Jeff. His eyes were blazing with fury and his mouth was curled into a snarl.

One hand held onto my neck, choking me and I was occupied on trying to pry his hand off my neck when I felt the cold blade of his knife plunge into my left side. My eyes widened and I screamed out in pain, the scream muffled by the water. I curled my fingers into a fist and punched him as hard as I could, temporally stunning him as his hand let go of the knife in my side.

I started swimming back to the surface and he grabbed my ankle again. So I decided to kick with my other leg and I felt it connect with his face. Then, he released my ankle and I swam quickly back to the surface. I gasped for air when I came out of the water, gasping and panting. I numbly swam to the edge and coughed harshly as I pulled myself out of the water, shivering violently and grimacing from the knife still in my side.

I yanked it out and tossed it away from me, holding a shaky hand to my bleeding side. Cold, numb and injured, I shakily stood up and slowly walked off the lake. If I didn't get help soon, I would either die of hypothermia or blood loss.

I made it back to the road 15 minutes later and staggered into the road as a car came by, nearly hitting me.

"Oh my god!" a woman's voice cried out and I felt warm hands grab me, holding me up. "Are you alright?! What happened to you?!"

"Hospital…." I mumbled before my eyes closed and I blacked out in the woman's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Kills**

_**Chapter 2**_

I felt stiff and sore as I began to come to. I groaned softly, moving my fingers a bit. I felt a soft sensation underneath my aching body and I finally forced my eyes open. From what I could tell, it was just the beginning of dawn. I glanced over to the side, blinking a bit as the young nurse looked at me.

She smiled softly. "Welcome back to the land of the living. How do you feel?"

"Like I was run over by a semi…." I groaned, sighing. "How long was I out?"

"28 hours." She replied. "I will be right back with the doctor."

When she left, I groaned as I slowly sat up. My shoulder and side throbbed in pain and I glanced over, seeing a mirror next to me. I picked it up and looked at my face, seeing that long but thin cut on my face. It was hurting just a little, but the pain was tolerable.

I sighed softly and put the mirror down, seeing bandages wrapped around my left shoulder and around my side. I leaned back against the pillows as the doctor walked in.

"Well hello there miss, how are you feeling?" he asked as he came around to look at the clipboard.

"Really sore. What happened?"

"Well, a lady brought you in, nearly dead from blood loss and severe hypothermia. Can you explain to me what happened?"

I explained to the doctor about what happened, but I didn't mention Jeff's name or what he looked like. "So I kicked him in the face, got out of the lake and then walked away once the knife was out of my side."

"Hmm….you were very fortunate to walk away from such a dangerous person." The doctor spoke and I just snorted.

"I just got lucky. I'm pretty sure it's the same guy that killed those people near the edge of town."

"Yes, that's what most of us believe also." The doctor nodded in agreement. "Well, are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"What would you like?"

I told the doctor I wanted Chinese from Dragon's Express, a quart of chicken fried rice and a quart of Chow Mien. About a half hour later, I got my food like I wanted and ended up watching TV or sleeping most of the time because of the pain killers. Midnight came along and there were only a couple nurses on my floor, along with a couple other patients and then me.

Right now I was more in half-awake and half-asleep state. Not completely asleep, but still aware of my surroundings a bit. I was on my right side, sleeping facing the window and making sure not to put too much pressure on my injured places. I could hear the faint beeping of the heart monitor, which was about it.

I shifted my position and rolled onto my back, breathing softly and I thought I heard a clatter, but I decided to ignore it and turned my head so it was facing the other way. I suddenly felt a cold draft and shivered, pulling the blanket closer to me.

I was now aware of another presence in the room.

I could feel them getting closer and I slowly curled my fingers around the pen underneath the blanket. I heard a metal like noise and the presence was now right beside my bed. I had one chance.

I shot up quickly, my hazel eyes opening in the blink of an eye and clutched the pen as I tried to stab the person next to me. But a hand quickly snatched my wrist in a vice grip and I was pinned down to the bed as a heavy weight got onto the bed and hovered over me, the other hand covering my mouth.

Jeff smirked. "Did you really think I wouldn't find you? It takes a lot more to kill me than freezing water."

I glared at him harshly and realizing I had a free hand, I curled it into a fist and punched him in the cheek. He grimaced a little, but then snarled and quickly snatched both wrists in one hand and pinned them above my head while keeping the one on my mouth. "You gonna scream?"

I shook my head. What was the point of screaming anyway? Jeff removed his hand from my mouth and grabbed his knife from beside me, pressing the cold blade to my pale cheek. "I'll say this; you have guts for trying to drown me. Good idea, but too bad it didn't work."

"Too bad it didn't…." I mumbled and he traced the blade along my jawline, causing a thin line to appear on my skin. I didn't wince and he let it rest beside my shoulder as his hand went to my waist (the hospital gown was bunched up at my waist and yes, I wore pants) and lifted the garment up, his fingers pressing into my injured side.

I cringed a little, but otherwise didn't make any noises. He grabbed his knife and freed my hands, roughly grabbing my chin with that hand, forcing me to look at him. "You should be begging for your life girl. Except you're just laying here!" he hissed angrily. "I don't get you."

"What's about me to get? I'm 19, live by myself and a beginning writer and hardly have any friends. See? Simple as that." I spoke in a somewhat annoyed voice.

"You're not a fangirl and you aren't scared…." He growled and suddenly thrusted the knife into the pillow next to my head. "That would be your forehead!"

"Then just kill me if you want me dead so bad." I glowered at him.

He was about to speak, but we both heard footsteps coming from the hallway. He growled and yanked his knife out of the pillow, then got off the hospital bed and jumped out the window.

I sighed softly and watched as a nurse came in. "You okay sweetie? What happened to your face?"

"I scratched myself in my sleep." I lied.

I was in the hospital for another day and the doctor finally allowed me to go home, releasing me and giving me a list of prescription medicine I needed for the pain. Once I got home, I immediately ate some food and then went ahead and crawled into my warm bed, falling asleep.

I woke up when I heard a clatter coming from my kitchen downstairs. I grabbed the bat beside my bed and quietly got out of bed, going downstairs as quietly as I could. I saw a light in the kitchen; the fridge was open. As quickly as I could, I switched the light on and the person raiding my fridge whirled around, a can of Pepsi in his hand.

I recognized that torn smile and the bloodied white sweatshirt.

I blinked. "Jeff?" I questioned.

"Yeah?" he questioned back, looking quite annoyed.

"How the hell did you get into my house? I made sure all the windows and doors were locked."

He pointed to the basement door. "One of the windows in the basement was unlocked." He smirked at my shocked reaction.

"Son of a bitch…" I muttered, lowering the bat. I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes. "It's…." I glanced over at the microwave. "It's two in the morning, why are you in my house?"

"I haven't eaten in two days."

"Well being a serial killer, I bet yer always on the run." I grumbled and set the bat next to the basement door. "Thanks for almost giving me a heart attack."

"You're welcome." He said sarcastically, smirking and turned back to my fridge. Two seconds later, he turned back to me. "You're out of food."

I was stunned for a moment, but when I checked the whole kitchen, he was right. I WAS out of food. I flustered a bit when my stomach grumbled in response to the lack of food in the house. I sighed. "It's two in the morning…"

"Your point?" he asked me, now sitting at the table. I wondered where his knife was and it was probably hidden in the pocket of his sweatshirt.

I glared at him harshly and groaned as my stomach grumbled louder. "Whatever. I'll be back in an hour or two."

I dressed warmly and headed out to Wal-Mart. Good thing it was open 24/7. I basically was in the store for an hour and a half, grabbing whatever was on sale or that I liked. Jeff better not be picky.

By the time I got home, I was in a lot of pain from my injuries. I took the bags in and immediately popped in my medication, sitting down for a few to let the pain killers take effect. I sighed once they finally did and then put the food away, making up a package of hamburger helper.

I ignored Jeff most of the time and after eating, I cleaned up and went back to bed, falling asleep about ten minutes later.

Strangely when I woke up, I felt a warm body pressed up against my back. I opened my eyes and lifted up the covers, seeing a sleeve covered arm lying across my waist. I scowled and tried to shimmy out of his grip, then yelped when his free arm came around from underneath my side and pinned me to his chest. Not surprisingly, he was warm.

"Son of a bitch!" I whispered angrily to myself, growling. Thankfully his hand hadn't landed on my shoulder. I sighed in an annoyed tone and grumbled, trying to squeeze my way out of his iron grip. I noticed that he had a somewhat wet cloth over his eyelid-less eyes, probably to help him sleep.

Finally after about a half-hour of squeezing my slightly smaller body out of his grip, I quietly tip-toed out of the room and went downstairs. I blinked to myself as I glanced out the window, seeing rays of sunshine come through the blinds.

"I'm housing a serial killer…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Kills**

_**Chapter 3**_

It took a lot of things to make me feel dumb or stupid, but this one took the cake. A guy, probably no older than 17, tried to kill me. And on top of that, I survived said guy's attack on me.

And I wasn't freaking out, trying to call the police, nothing. I frowned to myself, realizing that I was housing a serial killer. And not just some ordinary serial killer. He was Jeff the Killer, supposedly a fictional killer in the world of Creepypasta. He was insane, that was clear much.

But why hasn't he killed me yet?

That thought jumbled around in my mind for about ten minutes before I decided to throw that question out of my mind and walked back upstairs to take a shower. I decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a red baggy shirt, grabbing them and other…clothes and went into my bathroom to take a shower.

I carefully undid the bandages around my injuries and looked at them. The bruises were beginning to fade away, but I was probably going to have several visible scars on my body. Not like anybody would see them anyway…..

I sighed and rubbed my cheek gently. After my shower, I redressed my bandages and got dressed in my clothes, then left the bathroom in search of something to eat. But when I looked at my bed, Jeff wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd he go…?" I muttered.

I instantly knew the answer to that question and walked downstairs to see the male once again rummaging through my fridge. "If yer looking for the food from last night, top left." I spoke.

We sat down to eat and I was eating when he spoke. "You look quite pretty with those scars I gave you."

I glared up at him a little and clenched my fist. "Why did you just kill me at the hospital? You had your chance. You could've slashed my throat, stabbed me in the heart, and stuck a needle in my eye."

"Are you giving me ideas on how to kill you?" He seemed to raise a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Not like anybody gives a shit about me…" I muttered and stabbed my fork into a piece of chicken. "I've pretty much lived on my own since I turned 18, with what money I had earned from publishing my novels and stories and bought this house for me." I sighed and ate the piece of the chicken, glancing over at Jeff who was just staring at me.

We stared at each other for a moment before I lost it. I stood up, slamming my hands onto the table and glared at him. "Why the fuck didn't you kill me?!"

He shrugged. "I thought I would let you live a bit longer, see how long you could entertain me."

I gaped at him. "You let me live…..because I'm entertainment to you?"

"Yea."

It was probably another stupid idea; the thing I did next. I lunged from across the table and knocked Jeff out of his chair, both of us toppling to the floor. I grabbed the front of his white, bloodied hoodie and shook him. "You sick fuck! I know you're insane, but that is just fucking madness! What are you gonna do? Kill me once I can't entertain you anymore?!"

I panted a bit from my rant and glared long and hard down at him. Suddenly, he smirked and he began to chuckle. Then, he bursted out into laughter.

"What the fu-AHH!" I cried out when his fist connected with my injured side and I fell to the ground. I clutched my side, feeling it throb in pain and groaned, then gasped as the blade of Jeff's knife was pressed against my neck.

He smirked as his laughing calmed down. "You're a riot, that's for sure Shell. I think I'm going to have fun playing with you."

I glared at him harshly and then winced when his knife dug very slightly into my neck, but caused a tiny bit of blood to trickle down my neck. He then removed the knife from my neck, but leaned down and to my surprise; I felt a slick appendage drag across the small cut, licking up the blood that flowed down from it.

_Fucking pervert. _I thought and reached around for something to use to injure him. I felt around near me and felt a fork. I wrapped my fingers around it and then quickly moved, thrusting the fork into the back of his left shoulder. He roared out in pain and quickly back-handed me across the face, reaching around to grab the fork in his shoulder.

I managed to get my feet up and pressed them onto his stomach and with half of my strength, kicked him off. He slammed into the wall, leaving a nice-sized dent/hole. I scrambled up, clutching my side and got halfway up the stairs before arms grabbed my waist and I kicked and screamed for him to let me go before we both tumbled down the stairs.

"Fuck!" I cried out, clutching my side as it throbbed badly. I had landed on my back and I gasped when Jeff's hands went around my throat, squeezing and he straddled my waist, making sure I wasn't gonna go anywhere. "P-please…..don't….." I whimpered, feeling tears prick the corners of my eyes.

"That was a foolish move you made Shell." Jeff growled, his eyes glaring down into my own.

That's when the phone rang.

We both glanced over at it and without a second thought, Jeff removed his hands from around my neck and I coughed, breathing air into my lungs. I scrambled to the phone and managed to get my breathing under control before I answered. "Hello?"

"_Shell honey!" _

Oh…it was my mother. "Hey mom. Before you ask, I'm alright. I'm out of the hospital."

My parents were out of town; my sister graduated early and is in college. _"Ooh, we heard the news and we got so worried….are you alright though sweetie…?" _

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes my mom doesn't listen. "Yes, I'm alright. I can't talk for long, I'm gonna take a couple pills and then probably nap for a while."

It took me 15 minutes to convince my mom that I was going to be alright. When she finally agreed, we said our 'I love you's and goodbyes and then I finally hung up. I turned to Jeff, who hadn't gotten the fork out of his shoulder yet.

I sighed. "Come on….."

…..

"Fucking Christ man, when's the last time you took a shower…?"

The male who had his back turned to me shrugged. His bloodied clothes were next to the tub on the floor. They would need to be washed. I was pretty sure I had some of my dad's old clothes that would fit him.

Jeff was sitting in the tub with his back turned to me in hot, bubbly water. I had already gotten his torso (he did the front himself while I did the back) and wound cleaned up. He had three small puncture wounds in the back of his left shoulder and thankfully they weren't too deep.

I sighed and grabbed the shower head, taking it off its thing and rinsed his hair out, causing him to flinch slightly. I ignored it and then put the shower head down in the water-filled tub before grabbing the dandruff shampoo and scrubbed it into his longish black hair.

"This feels weird…." He mumbled.

"How do you think I feel?" I grumbled and once I was done scrubbing his hair, I rinsed it out and then scrubbed it again with shampoo a second time, getting the blood, dirt and grime out of the dark locks. His hair reached past his shoulders and I pursed my lips before speaking. "Hey…"

"What?"

"You want me to give you a haircut?"

"…Nah. I'm good."

"Alrighty then."

About ten minutes later, the male was fully cleaned and I sighed. "I'll be right back. Don't move." I muttered and then left the room, going to my room. I looked around in my closet for a pair of clothes that would fit him and then found a pair that was almost like his outfit, except the pants were blue, the shirt was black and the sweatshirt was actually white and got a pair of…..boxers also for him.

I walked back into the bathroom and set the clothes on the sink, getting him a couple towels and some bandages and disinfectant. "Hold out your left arm."

He did so and I put some disinfectant on his wound and then wrapped it up tight. "Alright, towels are right here. Come out when you're done."

I left before he could say anything and went back downstairs. I had already taken care of myself and headed back downstairs. I finally took my pills and then lay down on the couch. As soon as my head hit the cushion, I fell asleep.

**...**

**Hello, I finally have a Tumblr account here: Ask me anything.**

**And a forum on this site: myforums/SupernaturalFanatic19/4289265/**

**Again, ask anything. Ask me or Shell or whoever. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Kills**

_**Chapter 4**_

I woke up around five in the morning with a body pressed up against my back. I knew it was Jeff because I recognized the white sweatshirt I had given him yesterday. I saw small splotches of blood on the sweatshirt and just grumbled to myself.

His grip wasn't as tight this time and I got up, ate a quick breakfast and took my pills. I sighed softly and glanced into the living room where Jeff was sleeping. He had a cloth over his eyes again.

I hate to admit it. I mean, REALLY hate to admit it, but if you take away what Jeff did to himself, he would probably look very handsome. I mean…even now…he still looks handsome…

Oh what the hell am I thinking? He's two years younger than me. And he's insane, a serial killer. Well, everybody has a little insanity inside them….

I was interrupted when there was a knock at my door. "Shit!" I whispered and then went to Jeff. "Jeff, get up! Get your lazy ass up!"

He grumbled and I glared. So I decided to drag his heavy ass off the couch and upstairs. Once he was up in my room, I went back downstairs and answered the door. It was my younger sister Mia, 18-years old and in college. "Oh….what are you doing here…?"

She pushed me aside and walked right in. I just sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be good. I closed the door and turned to her. "Alright, what do you want?"

Her reply:

She punched me across the face, HARD.

"Stand up!" she bellowed, grabbing me by my hair. "How dare you spread rumors about me you stupid bitch?!" she shrieked and punched me in the stomach numerous times, causing me to cough up blood. She then pushed me to the floor and kicked me several times and I swear I felt something in my body crack or at least pop. She grabbed my head again and slammed it against the wall a couple times before she finally dropped me. "I hope you get killed next time."

I watched her leave with blurry vision and once she was gone, I was left alone to bleed and rot. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks and blacked out as one last thought came to my mind.

_I don't deserve to live…._

…..

Jeff noticed it was quiet.

Almost too quiet for his taste. It was around noon when he finally woke up. He yawned and realized he was in the girl's bedroom. Wait….he was on the couch last time he remembered. Jeff tossed the cloth into the hamper and then trudged downstairs, where he saw the girl lying face-down on the floor, a small puddle of blood under her body.

"Fuck!" he swore and quickly rushed to her, inspecting her wounds. She definitely had a large bump on her head and something was missed-placed near her ribs. Not broken or sprained, merely out of place. It was more visible in her chest than her back. So he carefully rolled her onto her back and used his palm to slam into her chest, causing her to cry out in pain.

She didn't wake up though and just stayed knocked out. Her out of place part was not back into place, now he had to concentrate on her other wounds.

About an hour later, he had her tended to and up in her bedroom, lying comfortably in her bed. Jeff didn't know why he was doing this. Merely because she was his entertainment. But he was going to find out who did this to her.

Jeff stayed in the house every day until midnight, then he went out for his usual kills, but he had killed more than he usually did for the past few days. Then he returned to Shell's home and stayed in bed with her until noon or one in the afternoon, got up and did whatever he needed to do until midnight again.

That was his daily routine.

At the end of the week, two days since Shell was knocked unconscious, she finally woke up. She was confused to why as she was in bed with a sore body. Jeff explained he found her unconscious downstairs and she had a bit of trouble at first, but then she remembered what happened.

…

For the next few days, I just slept and slept because my head was hurting so much. I woke up around three in the afternoon on a Sunday and realized Jeff wasn't in the bed. Usually I always found him sleeping against my back when he came back during the night.

I sighed and got out of bed, heading downstairs to eat. I found Jeff sitting on the couch, watching television. I grumbled and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. This was the same routine for the next week.

One night I was sleeping and I had fallen into a nightmare….

I remembered the blood, the fire, and the bullies who tortured me. They were hurting me…hurting me so much I bled a lot. I had been whimpering and crying in my sleep and I didn't know Jeff was already sleeping beside me.

My scream woke him up.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE DREAMING!"

I gasped as my eyes shot open, tears tricking down my cheeks. Jeff hovered above me, his eyes narrowed in confusion and his lips set into a thin line. "You were screaming in your sleep."

"Y-yea so...?" I roughly wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffled. "Just another nightmare…."

"What kind of nightmare?"

I just glared at him and rolled away from him, my back facing him. "None of your fucking business. Nothing to worry about anyway."

There was silence between us for a few brief seconds and then I spoke. "This might surprise you, but I've always wanted to kill someone."

"Oh really?"

I could hear the slight surprise in his voice and smirked. "Yeah." I turned back to him. "I've had fantasies of killing my enemies, especially my bullies."

Jeff smirked also. "Tell me one of them."

"There's this one guy who harassed me through all my school years. His name was Tyler." I began, scratching my cheek and wincing slightly when I touched the bruise on my cheek. "My fantasy of killing him was tying him to his bed, cutting off all his limbs and once that was done, stab his stomach a bunch of times and shove his intestines down his throat, gagging him and then burning him alive."

He applauded once. "That's a very creative mind you got there."

I just continued smirking. "Would it be bad if I said I wanted to make it real? I know where he lives and all."

He stared at me for a few seconds. "You want to make the fantasy real?"

I nodded. Call me crazy, but I've wanted to kill Tyler for years.

"Alright…."

…..

I parked the car from across the street and sighed, fingering the blade in my coat. "You wanna stay here?" I asked the male sitting in the passenger seat next to me.

"Stay here? Fuck that, I'm watching."

I chuckled and we got out of the car and headed towards the balcony of Tyler's apartment. "Give me a boost." I whispered and Jeff put his hands together, letting me put my foot in it and tossed me up. I grabbed onto the balcony without much effort and pulled myself on it.

I helped Jeff get onto the balcony and I quietly opened the door, smelling the stench of alcohol. "Ugh….I always thought he was a heavy drinker." I rubbed my nose and we walked inside, Jeff closed the balcony door behind him.

We walked to the bedroom and I saw the sleeping form of the guy who tormented me through all my school years. I could feel some sort of excitement building up in my body as the thoughts of his blood splattering came into my mind. I smirked and got him into position, tying his hands and feet to the bed posts.

I walked over to the side and slapped Tyler across the face. "Wake up. I want you to be awake for this asshole."

He groaned and opened his eyes groggily, blinking a couple times and then focused his attention on me. "W-what the fuck?!" he struggled in his binds and then froze up when I brought out a large knife from my coat. It was the biggest knife I could find in my kitchen and also the sharpest.

"Let's see Tyler….." I went around to his left leg. "Let's start with this one…."

As I began to cut into his flesh with my knife, he screamed out in agonizing pain. "Oh shut up!" I grabbed a shirt from the floor and gagged him with it, silencing his screaming. I continued to cut through flesh, tissue and actually bone until his left leg was gone down from the knee.

Tyler was screaming and crying, his begging muffled.

I smirked darkly, chuckling as I moved onto his next limb.

About an hour went by and all of Tyler's limbs were gone. I straddled his waist and raised the bloodied knife above my head, an insane look in my eyes. His eyes widened in fear as I brought the knife down and plunged it into his fatty stomach. He screamed out in pain, his screams muffled from his gag.

As I yanked the knife out, blood splattered on my clothes and I grinned, thrusting the knife into his stomach again. I stabbed him repeatedly in his stomach until it was torn open. I ungaged him and looked at him. "Hungry? Have a bite!" I ripped his intestines out of his body and shoved them into his mouth and down his throat.

He cried, bleeding fast. Oh, but I wasn't going to let him die that easily. I grabbed a lighter out of my pocket and jumped off the bed, smirking as I flipped it open and seeing his expression of terror. "Goodbye Tyler."

And I tossed the lighter onto him.

He immediately erupted into flames and screamed out in pure agony. The flames spread across the room and I turned to Jeff, who had a look of complete amazement on his face. "Surprised?" I smirked.

"That….was probably the best killing I have ever seen!" he clapped a few times, smirking the whole time. "Looks like I'll have to pick up a few tips from you."

"Ai-yup. Now let's get of here before we get trapped."

We left the apartment as it was soon engulfed in flames. As we drove away, I glanced at my review mirror, watching as the building burned.

And the entire time we drove back to my apartment, I didn't feel one once of guilt or regret.

He DESERVED it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Kills**

_**Chapter 5**_

When I woke up, Jeff was pressed up against my back and I was still covered in blood. I groaned softly and rubbed my left shoulder, which had begun to let out a dull ache. I lifted my head and managed to slip out of Jeff's grasp and then went to go shower. I scrubbed all the blood off my body and washed my hair at least twice.

Once I was out, I dried off and wrapped a towel around myself. My long hair fell over my eyes, causing me to blink a few times. I stared at my reflection. The scars on my face, the scars on my side and shoulder…..

And the realization I murdered one of my enemies in revenge suddenly came rushing back into my mind. "Heh…..hehehehehe…." I chuckled quietly, a smile coming onto my face. I hung my head, my hair hiding my face. "Haha….Hahahaha…." I started to laugh and then I snapped my head up, laughing hysterically.

Then, I curled my fingers and punched the mirror hard, shattering the mirror and causing glass to stab into my knuckles. I didn't realize I was crying until I heard a PLIP sound. I thought I heard a faint yell from the other room, but I ignored it and punched the mirror again, still laughing and crying.

Then I heard pounding on the door, which startled me and caused me to snap my attention to the door. "SHELL, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

I ignored it and picked up a piece of glass, holding it tightly in my other hand. I held up my wrist and positioned the glass over my skin.

Memories of being harassed and tortured throughout my school years, by bullies and by my own sister came rushing back to me. I felt tears roll down my face and choked back a sob as I slashed my wrist with the glass.

"You like that? Huh?! You wanted me to kill myself! WELL YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!"

I positioned the glass above a vital vein and was just about to slice through it when I heard the door crack as Jeff kicked it open. "IDIOT!" he screamed at me and smacked the glass out of my hand and he grabbed my arms in a vice grip. "What the fuck are you thinking?!"

I looked up at him with tear-stained eyes, feeling numb. So I shrugged. "I don't know…"

I wasn't surprised at all when he smacked me hard across the face, which caused a little trail of blood to trickle down my chin. He grabbed my face roughly, forcing me to look at him. "_You don't know?_" he snarled, glaring at me hard.

"N….no….."

He let go of my face and pulled me up, turning on the cold water and shoving both my bleeding wrist and hand underneath the water. He pulled the glass from my skin, the big pieces with his fingers and the littler pieces with tweezers.

I winced when he pulled the bigger pieces out and once all the blood had stopped seeping from both my wrist and hand, he wrapped them up and once he was finished, he turned to me. "Why did you do that?"

I looked away. "I know you were bullied…and that you killed your family…..but…at least you weren't bullied your whole life….even by your own sister…."

Jeff frowned, which was unusual for him to do. "So you tried to kill yourself because you were bullied more than I was?"

"…Yeah….the memories are still there…"

"Is that why you killed that Tyler prick?"

"Yeah….."

"You want my honest opinion?"

"Sure…"

"You're more fucked up than I thought." Jeff spoke and then smirked. "But I like it."

I frowned. "I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment."

"It's a compliment."

"Good…can we go out killing tonight? I have an urge."

Jeff laughed. "I knew you were going to get addicted. It's like a fucking drug. Take it once and you want to do more."

"Good. I have someone in mind….."

…

I snuck up from behind Morgan and knocked her out with the two by four in my hand. I dropped it and then picked her small body up, carrying it to the car. Looking around, I threw Morgan's unconscious form into the backseat, got in and then drove off.

"You seem like you have these murders planned out." Jeff commented from his spot in the front passenger seat.

"Hell yeah, they're called fantasies." I smirked and drove to an abandoned warehouse out of town. I dragged Morgan inside, Jeff following behind and tied Morgan's hands behind her back tightly and also tied her feet together. I slapped her. "Oi bitch, wake up."

Morgan groaned and opened her blue eyes, widening when she saw me as I smirked. "You!"

"Hehehehe, that's right Morgan. It's me." I chuckled. "I'm glad you remember me. Now we can have fun." I held up the gleaming knife in my hand.

Morgan glared at me. "I knew you were always crazy."

I froze at that word.

"I knew! You have always been a lunatic! Always insane!" she continued, struggling in her bonds. "EVER SINCE YOU WROTE THAT STORY! YOU SHOULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF YOU STUPID BITCH! CRAZY! INSANE!"

There was complete silence between all of us, not even Jeff said something. I shook and trembled with anger and then screamed out in rage, bringing my foot up and slamming it down on Morgan's leg. She let out a loud scream of agonizing pain and then I quickly straddled her waist and stuck the blade of my knife into her mouth, against the side.

I smirked. "Can you smile for me Morgan?"

As I dragged the blade into her cheek, I relished in her screams and I carved a smile into her face that was like Jeff's, but I didn't get it quite right. "Hehehehe….." I chuckled as she sobbed and choked on her own blood. "Now….." I positioned the knife above her chest and then plunged the blade into the flesh. Again and again until I was able to see into her chest.

I let the knife fall from my hands and I shoved my hand into her chest, feeling around and then my fingers curled around a very important organ and in one swift move, I ripped it right out of her chest, blood flying everywhere. Morgan's eyes widened to nearly an impossible wideness and then I smirked at her, crushing the heart in my hand.

She immediately went limp and I dropped the organ to the floor, reaching into my coat and pulling out a lighter. Opening it, I tossed it onto her body and her corpse erupted into flames.

I picked up my knife and without looking at Jeff, I walked out of the warehouse. I bet he had a dumbfounded look on his face. I didn't even know I was crying until he pointed it out and I sniffled, tossing him the keys. "Can you drive….?"

"Yeah sure."

We got back to my apartment and immediately when I went inside, I striped off my bloodied clothes, took off the bandages and took a long ass hot shower. I was in there for at least a half hour, no more before I finally came out dressed in pajamas.

Jeff looked up from his spot on my bed. "You don't look so hot."

I shrugged and then climbed into bed on the other side, my back facing him. "I'm going out. Cya later." Jeff spoke and then walked out of my room.

It didn't matter; I fell asleep a few minutes later.

I woke up around six o'clock, Jeff pressed up against my back. He was snoring softly. Good for him. I had another bitch to kill.

I quietly and carefully slipped out of his grasp and got dressed, grabbing my knife and then heading out. I decided to go after Britney this time and I knew she lived in a house not far from me. She was probably still sleeping, so I snuck through an unlocked window and quietly walked to her room. Her door was open and I smirked, walking inside.

Then she shot up and held a gun in her hands, firing once. The bullet went all the way through my forearm and I screamed out in pain, clutching my arm. "I knew it was you killing everybody." She grinned at me and when I lunged at her, she shot me again, through my upper arm this time.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed and lunged again, smacking the gun out of her hands and plunging the knife into her throat. She gasped and gurgled as blood gushed from both her mouth and throat. I yanked it out and then began stabbing her repeatedly as her hands clawed at my skin and face.

When she was finally dead, I panted and winced, grabbing a match from my pocket and lit it, throwing it on her body. By the time I left, the house was already up in flames. I sighed, driving with one arm. "Jeff is gonna be pissed….."

I made it home without police stopping me and drove into the garage, walking inside and then shutting the door. To my surprise, Jeff was waiting for me when I got in. "What the FUCK happened to you?!"

I was silent for a moment and then explained.

"I'm an idiot right?"

"OF COURSE YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!" he roared at me and then grabbed my good arm, dragging me into the bathroom. "Get in the fucking tub."

He made me take off the clothes on my upper torso, but gave me a towel to cover my front as he cleaned my wounds. I was silent the whole time and sighed when he was finally done. He gave me two pain pills and I popped them into my mouth before getting into bed.

To my surprise, Jeff climbed in with me.

"I thought you were pissed."

He huffed and threw his arm around me, pulling me to his chest. "I am. Now shut up and go to sleep."

I was able to get some sleep until there was pounding on my door. I grumbled and went downstairs to answer it and was surprised to see two police officers right there. "Miss Hartford, you are under arrest."

I blinked and then slammed the door in their faces, locking it. I ran upstairs. "Jeff! Jeff, we have a problem!" I shook him, waking him up rudely. "There's two officers, what should I do?"

"Let them come in and go hide." He replied, grabbing his knife and then went downstairs. I heard a thud, like he fell and then I heard the cracking as the front door was kicked open. There was silence and then loud yells, thuds and then everything went silent. Jeff came walking up the steps, blood splattered on his clothes and knife. "Pack. We're leaving."

I nodded and got dressed, grabbing a suitcase and packing as fast as I could. I also grabbed some clothes for Jeff and then my backpack, going downstairs to meet him. "Alright, I'm ready."

We went out to the car and got in, me being the driver and headed off. "Where are we gonna go?" I asked him.

"Just keep driving."

I sighed softly and just kept on driving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Kills**

_**Chapter 6**_

"FUCK!"

That was the first thing Jeff heard as he was jerked awake by Shell's scream. He suddenly yelled out when she swerved to the side on instinct, avoiding a large herd of deer in the nearly empty highway and the car broke through the steel metal bars on the sides of the road and rolled down the hill several times, stopping when it hit a tree upside down.

"Agghhhhhh fuck….." Jeff groaned as he was lying on the top of the car, as he was not wearing a seatbelt when the accident happened. He felt blood trickle down his cheek and from the side of his head. "Shell?"

No response.

Jeff glanced over, trying to focus his somewhat blurry vision on the brunette's form. She had her seatbelt on and was hanging upside down from her seat. He could hear the dripping sound of liquid coming from her unconscious form.

"Shit…." He swore quietly and was able to get himself out easily. He staggered a bit when he had gotten up, but then he managed to regain his balance and then walked around to the driver's side and knelt down. He would have to be careful, in case Shell had a concussion, which she most likely did. "Damnit…."

He held her head with one hand and then with the other, unbuckled her seat belt and let her body hit the ground without her head going with it. Putting his hands under her arms, he dragged her out of the car and gently set her down so he could examine her. She had a large gash on her temple, a cut in her scalp and cuts along her arms and chest from the broken glass.

Jeff pressed his ear to Shell's chest and sighed in relief when he heard her heart beating. It had been a couple days since they escaped onto the road and they would take turns driving so the other could sleep, only stopping when they needed to. He sighed, irritated slightly and grabbed everything they needed out of the car, able to carry that and Shell by himself.

Carefully, he pulled Shell up by her shoulders and put her left arm over his shoulders and then put both of his under her knees and around her back and lifted her up, realizing she weighed little to him or was it because he was really strong? Her head rested on his shoulder as her other arm was lying in her lap.

"Just hold on Shell…." He murmured as he began walking.

About fifteen minutes later, Jeff came across a small, but local motel that was near an Oasis. Shell was still unconscious, but she was breathing regularly. Once they reached the motel, Jeff gently set her down against the wall outside the lobby. He made sure he had his knife and walked into the lobby.

"Hello sir-oh my god! Are you alright?! Do you want me to call for help?!" The lobbyist stood up, obviously horrified when she saw Jeff's face and his blood covered hoodie.

Jeff just smiled darkly and once he got close enough, he swung his knife and cut open the woman's throat deeply, watching as she gasped and gurgled as her very life source gushed from the open wound. He laughed as she fell to the ground, a puddle already beginning to form around her still twitching corpse. "Go to sleep." He sang.

He then grabbed a random key off the hook behind the desk and went back outside, picking up Shell and when he got to the right motel room, he had to keep her standing with one hand while he used the other to unlock the door, took the key out and then picked her back up, carrying her inside and then shutting the door.

He put her down on the king sized bed in the room, which was decent despite it being a motel room. He needed to find the supplies to help tend to her wounds. He decided.

….

About another twenty minutes later, he had used Shell's money to buy some of the supplies they needed; some more clothes, food and some medical supplies. He made sure all the windows and doors were locked, along with the curtains being closed. He then walked over to the bed and found Shell right where he left her.

He got what he needed and began tending to her wounds, cleaning up the bigger ones first and then tending to the small ones. He had to remove her shirt, thanking himself that she was wearing a tank top underneath. He wiped up all of the blood. Her shirt was actually the only thing that was bloody.

The killer sighed as he tended to her arms, small cuts and bruises laid upon her now incredibly pale skin. He lifted up her tank top a little, brushing his fingers over the almost now healed scar on her side.

Why he hadn't killed her yet, maybe he wasn't even sure himself. For one reason, she was his entertainment and maybe….there was something else. She never screamed when she looked at him. She was probably just as fucked up as he was, though she never killed her own family.

"Liu….." Jeff muttered to himself as his older brother came into his mind.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when the female on the bed beside him let out a loud, pained groan and was about to lift her head when Jeff intervened. "Don't lift your head, you have a concussion." He spoke, trying to keep her lying down in order too prevent further damage to her head.

She groaned again and put a hand to her head. "My head…what happened…?"

"We were in an accident. You swerved off the road to prevent hitting a large amount of deer." He explained and then got up; getting some pain pills he stole from a small medical store near the motel. He got a glass of water for her and made her take the pills without trying to choke her.

She sighed and laid back down, obviously in pain and exhausted. "We'll stay here for a few days and then move on once your head is all better." He settled down behind her and curled an arm around her waist.

"M'kay…." She mumbled before going back to sleep.

…..

We stayed at the motel for a good week or so before Jeff spoke up about us leaving now. "There's a car out back, probably belonged to that lobbyist I killed." He said and helped me pack up. "This time, I'm driving."

I chuckled half-heartedly and once we got everything packed up, we headed out. We both heard on the news, more murders in the area that were committed by a tall person wearing a white hoodie.

"We should get you a different attire." I spoke to him.

"You have a point Shell." He spoke.

All of a sudden, the car began to sputter and then it died on us. "You gotta be-!" Jeff growled and kicked open the door. "Let's go, we're walking."

I sighed and we got everything we needed, and then headed off. We were taking a break when what sounded like a twig suddenly snapped. Both of us jumped up and we both brought out our knives, staying close to each other.

All of a sudden, hands as cold as ice reached around and grabbed me, pulling me to an obvious female body. I had left out a gasp by then and cringed as a knife was placed to my neck. Jeff glanced at me and the person who held my and glared at said person harshly.

"Hello Jane."

_Jane? Wait, as in Jane the Killer? I thought she was just a fucking Mary-Sue! _I thought and winced slightly as the knife dug into my neck.

The woman behind me smirked. "Hello Jeffrey. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. Did I fucking rip out your side last time we fought?"

"Oh yes, you did. I have a scar from that Jeffrey." Jane growled, pressing the knife more into my neck. "And who is your new friend? Is she your lover? Your fuck-toy?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Jeff stated, bringing his knife up.

Jane suddenly shoved me hard to the side and the back of my head hit the ground hard, causing me to black out. It couldn't have been for more than a minute, because I heard the scuffling of the two killers fighting. I opened my eyes, a little blood trickling down my forehead and saw Jeff pinned by Jane.

I heard a yell of pain as Jane stabbed him in the side and twisted her knife. Anger boiled up inside me and I grabbed my knife, ignoring the dizziness in my mind and ran at Jane, jumping onto her back and plunging the knife deep into the middle of her back. Jane screamed out in pain and fell onto the ground, writhing in pain from the knife in her back.

"You fucking bitch!" I screeched and kicked her hard in the ribs. I then reached down and yanked the knife out of her back, kicking her hard across the face it knocked her out. I panted and then hurried to Jeff as his white sweatshirt began to stain from where Jane had stabbed him.

"It's okay, we're okay." I took off my jacket and pulled up his sweatshirt, folding up my jacket and pressing it against his side.

He hissed from the pain and let his head fall back. "Fuck…..we have to leave before she wakes up."

I nodded and gathered everything we needed, and then helped him up and we moved on. We found a small clinic that was abandoned and we broke inside. Strangely it was like a house/clinic, there was a bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom. I gently set Jeff down on the bed and hurried to find what we needed.

…

"How are you feeling now?"

"Alright I guess. Somewhat dizzy, but you were quick to stop the blood."

I grinned a little and rubbed the back of my head. "Well…..you're welcome. So Jane is real?"

Jeff grunted as he sat up, his side heavily bandaged. "Yeah. She claims I killed her parents and now she bitches about it every single second of her life. Once I kill her, she can join her parents in heaven…or hell, whatever."

"Meh, when we die, we'll probably go to hell." I sighed and ignored the fact that the killer in front of me wasn't wearing a shirt. "Not that I don't mind though."

I sat beside him and sighed, getting comfortable. I was about to say something, but the black-haired male beside me suddenly reached over and grabbed my face with both hands. "Jeff, what are you-?!"

"Shut up." He growled and without warning, crashed his mouth against mine.

"MMM?!" my eyes immediately closed tightly from the rough, unexpected kiss. He held my face tightly in his hands, his lips pressed hard against mine. I clutched the bed sheets and blushed furiously and gasped when he bit down on my lip hard, drawing blood and then forced his tongue into my mouth.

I didn't struggle, which was actually surprising to both of us. I let him do what he wanted and when a minute went by, he pulled away and then let go of my face, laying down and grabbing the wet cloth to put over his eyes.

I blinked.

_What the fuck was that all about?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Kills**

_**Chapter 7**_

Nearly a year later, Jeff and I were still on the run from the police. We managed to stay in one place for a week or so before people began to catch onto us. I glanced outside from the abandoned house we were staying in, watching as snow began to slowly fall from the cloud-covered sky.

Jeff was out, most likely either going about his usual killing or getting food. I glanced at the fire that I had started in the fireplace My hair had grown out, my bangs now reaching my chest. I really had no desire to cut it, but I would probably have to, since it was getting so long.

Jeff came back around 5:30, with a couple bags of necessities. "What's in the bags?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"The first thing we're going to do is cut your hair to a decent length. It's getting too long." He replied, getting out a pair of scissors. "Get into the bathroom and get your hair wet. It'll be easier to cut when its wet."

I shrugged and then nodded, getting up from the warmth of my mass of pillows and blankets to walk into the bathroom. I made sure I could see, since we were trying to leave the lights off besides the lanterns we had and the fire we had going in the fireplace. I took off my shirt, leaving me in my jeans and purple tank top.

I then leaned over the sink and turned the water on, letting it get warm before I rinsed my hair and got it wet. A few minutes later, I walked back into the living room with my hair wrapped up in a towel and another dry one over her arm. Jeff already had everything set up and he pointed to a chair. "Sit."

I sat and let Jeff work on cutting my hair to a decent length. About a half-hour later, my hair was now cut to my lower back, with my bangs now cut to my chin. I ran my fingers through it and sighed. It felt so much better being at a decent length. My bangs were also a bit shorter, reaching my chin instead of my shoulders or chest. "We should cut your hair."

"No." Jeff grumbled and whacked me across the head lightly. I only smirked to myself. Jeff''s hair now reached about the middle of his back. He liked his hair long.

"Relax, I was kidding." I spoke and stood up, then cleaned up the mess and threw the trash into the garbage can in the kitchen. I sighed softly and was about to turn around when a body pressed against mine and pinned me to the counter top. "Jeff, the hell are you doing?"

He wrapped his arms around my middle tightly, holding me against him. He had his face buried in my neck and he was breathing steadily. "Hey Jeff?"

"Hmm?"

"You like holding me don't you?"

I felt a grin against my neck. "Maybe." He replied, nuzzling my neck and without warning, he bit down on my earlobe.

I gritted my teeth and blushed just a tiny bit as he tugged on my earlobe with his teeth. He chuckled and tightened his arms around me, pulling me against his chest so there was no space left between us. "Jeff...come on, let me go." I pulled on his arms, but his arms were like steel and he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

His teeth suddenly moved to my neck and nipped at my skin, causing me to tense up. His hands suddenly moved away from my sides and began to wander across my front. I let out a small gasp and I turned my head to look at him and ask him what he was doing when his lips locked with mine, allowing him to force his tongue into my mouth.

I let out muffled protests and my eyes went wide as one hand went underneath my shirt and the other teased around my waist area, playing and toying with my belt. "Jeff..." I tried to speak, but he silenced me with a rougher, deeper kiss and twisted his tongue with mine, obviously only wanting to hear noises from me, not words.

The hand in my shirt went higher and I gasped loudly, a moan forced out of my mouth as he pushed up my bra and began massaging and squeezing my breast. I gripped the counter top and finally broke the kiss so I could breathe. I closed my eyes tightly as he used one hand to handle my breasts and the other unbuckled my belt.

"W-wait..." I gasped out as his hand slid into my jeans and directly over a very personal area. A moan came out of my mouth as he began to toy and play with me there. I lulled my head back against his shoulder, panting. His fingers rubbed across my clit and then I let out a cry as he slipped a finger in.

He forced me to lay on the counter while he pressed his front against my rear and I could feel how aroused he was. He pulled my jeans and undies down, moving his finger in further and began thrusting it, causing me to cry out and moan loudly. Fuck...this felt so fucking wrong, but so good at the same time...

Jeff laughed in my ear, adding a second finger and began to scissor them, stretching my insides. "Is my little Shell enjoying this?" He said huskily in my ear, tracing his tongue along my earlobe.

"N-no..." I gasped, lying to both myself and him. I didn't want to admit that it felt so good. I didn't want to lose myself.

"Liar." He purred in my ear and curled his fingers inside, causing me to cry out even louder from the overwhelming pleasure. "You're enjoying every second of this."

I clutched the counter even tighter, threatening to break my nails. He slowly slid his fingers out, leaving me feeling somewhat empty. I panted a bit and then my heart nearly stopped when I felt something larger and longer suddenly rub and tease against my entrance. "If you liked that, then you _love _this."

He tightened his grip on me and without warning, plunged inside all the way to the base and causing me to scream out from the sudden intrusion. I gritted my teeth, panting harshly as I tried to calm down to adjust. He groaned in my ear, complaining at how tight I was.

"I'm a virgin you fucking-!" My sentence was cut off when he gave a single, hard thrust. I gasped and shuddered violently as pleasure sliced up my spine.

He smirked and began fast, steady pace at first, then slow, then fast again, but it was steady. "Oh I know." He smirked wider and bit the flesh of my neck hard, drawing a little bit of blood. He wrapped his arms around my middle tightly and pulled me more onto him, then began to thrust deeper and faster.

Loud moans escaped my mouth and those only seemed to drive him more to fucking me. He moaned in my ear and then struck that spot deep inside me, causing me to scream out in pleasure. "Oh yes..." He lifted up my leg and was able to get deeper, striking my spot again and again.

I lost track of time, pleasuring clouding my mind. I could feel a tightening in my stomach and I knew that was the signal that I was getting close to reaching my climax. "J..Jeff...I'm almost...!" I groaned, clawing at the counter top.

He growled and wrapped his hand around my throat a bit tight, moaning and thrusting deeper, faster and harder. That's when he gave one very hard thrust against my weak spot and I screamed out louder than I intended to, climaxing hard. Jeff groaned out loudly and released his load deep into my body.

We both panted hard and he slowly let go of my leg, then pulled out of me. I was so tired that I barely registered anything except being picked up and carried back into the living room area before I fell into a very deep sleep.

When I woke up, it was already dark and Jeff was gone, out killing. I stretched and slowly got up, the area between my legs somewhat sore. In the next hour, I decided to take a luke warm shower and got in clean clothes while waiting for Jeff to get back. Around eight thirty, I heard the sounds of sirens and went to the window. I glanced out the blinds and saw a few police cars go past the house we were staying in.

That's when the back door burst open and Jeff came running in. "We have to go!" He shouted and began to quickly pack up what we needed. I helped him and once we were finished, he grabbed my wrist and just about dragged me out of the house and into the woods.

"What happened?!"

"Fucking man saw me killing a hooker and recognized me from the news reports!" Jeff growled, running even faster and pulling me along. Soon we heard cops shouting after us and to our dismay, they brought their dogs with them. We ended up running faster and didn't even hear the roaring of a waterfall before we came to a cliff.

"Shit...!" We both swore.

"Jeff..." I looked at him with slightly wide eyes. We weren't gonna get out of this.

He looked at me, then the water and then let go of my wrist. "Jump."

"Are you crazy?! That's a 100 foot jump! I'm gonna die from that!"

"No, you won't!" He shouted back and grabbed my face, pulling me in for a rough, short kiss. I returned it for the last few seconds and then he suddenly picked me up. "I'm sorry Shell, but I don't want you to get caught."

"Jeff!" I thrashed in his hold. "I'm not leaving you! Let go!"

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before he swung me and then tossed me into the air. I saw a look in his eyes that said 'we'll meet again' before I quickly fell into the water. I hit the surface pretty hard to the point where I became dizzy. I gasped when I broke the surface and crawled out of the water, laying on shore for a moment.

I heard some yells and quickly scrambled up to hide behind a large boulder. I glanced over the boulder and my eyes widened when I saw Jeff being hauled into the back of a truck. "No..." I whispered in denial.

He was thrown into the back, handcuffed and such and swore as the doors closed and locked. I felt tears form in my eyes as the police got into the front of the truck and drove off, taking Jeff wherever he deserved to go.

I was alone.

I slumped against the boulder and buried my face in my hands, crying. Jeff was now captured and I didn't know where they were taking him. I sniffled and grabbed my things from the shore, deciding to walk.

Where I was gonna go, I didn't know. But I was going to find Jeff, no matter if it killed me.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

Hey guys, so I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner for you guys. I have tons of other stories I need to work on, but this author's note is for all my fanfictions. I have been going through writer's block very badly and I work about 80 percent of the time, so it makes it very hard for me to update on my stories. I do have a three day vacation starting tomorrow, so I should be able to work on some stories.

Thanks for hanging in there guys! ^^


	9. Chapter 8

**Love Kills**

_**Chapter 8**_

"Stop! Stop right there Hartford!"

"Fuck that!" I whispered, panting quite heavily as I ran through the woods at a fast rate. I heard the police shouting after me and their dogs barking viciously. Dogs that were dying to take a chunk out of me.

It's been about a month now since Jeff was captured. I still haven't found out where they took him to. It had to be a place where only the most craziest and most dangerous persons would go. Oh yeah, I had made the mistake of walking into a diner to get something to eat and one of the cops there recognized me from my wanted poster.

So now I was on the run from them.

"Fuck!" I swore loudly as I heard the police to let the dogs go. Their barking got louder and louder until they all pounced on me. "Fuck!" I screamed as the dogs attacked. There were four of them. One clamped its jaws down on my leg, teeth piercing through my pants. Another bit down on my arm, the third on the same arm and the last one got my neck in its jaws.

I gasped as sharp teeth pierced the flesh of my neck and I felt blood begin to trickle down my neck. The police caught up to me and some of them swore. "Shit...we were supposed to bring her in alive.."

"Well, let's just say she resisted arrest and that we accidentally shot her through the forehead." One of the other officers pushed the dogs off me as blood trickled down from my mouth. He got out his gun and aimed it at my forehead.

I closed my eyes, feeling tears leak from my closed eyes. This was it...

_Sorry...Jeff..._

All of a sudden, there was a shunk, as if someone was stabbed. I opened my eyes halfway, my breathing labored and saw a long, black thing that had went all the way through the officer's chest, the one who was going to end my life. The officer gurgled as he was picked up by the black thing in his chest and then it tossed him somewhere into the bushes.

My vision was blurry, but I saw someone...or something killing the officers with its black things. The last officer screamed and ran off, but a large hand grabbed him and without even any effort, ripped him completely in half. The body parts were dropped to the forest floor and I saw the tall person walk towards me.

"Jeff..." I murmured softly as black dots danced in my vision. A few seconds later, I fell into the cold abyss of darkness.

…...

The tall man stared down at the human female lying on his forest floor, barely alive. He knelt down on one knee and placed two fingers on her neck, feeling her pulse. He felt that her pulse was weak, but still there. But if she didn't get help soon, she was going to die from either lack of oxygen or blood loss. Or even perhaps both.

She had murmured 'Jeff' before she had passed out. The tall man made an expression on his expressionless face as if he were raising an eyebrow. Perhaps she had been talking about Jeff the Killer? If so, how did she know him? But this girl was...strange to him.

Slender only shook his head and as carefully as he could, slipped his long arms under her knees and her back. She made a soft, pained groaning sound as he lifted her into his arms. She would definitely need his proxy's help. He teleported instead of walking into the cabin he called his home.

"Master, welcome home." His proxies gathered around him. "Master, who is that?" One of them pointed at the human in his arms.

"Astrid, come with me." Slender spoke to his nurse proxy and she nodded, following her master into one of the guest bedrooms upstairs. He had his own room, followed by the proxies bunking with each other. There were enough rooms in the large cabin.

"Master, what happened to her?" Astrid spoke as Slender laid the human female on the bed.

"She was attacked by dogs." Slender spoke as he set his hand on the girl's throat, using his healing power to at least keep her from death. "Tend to her wounds Astrid."

"Yes Master." Astrid nodded.

Slender left the room and stayed out in the living room for a few hours. His proxies told him about any news and the results of their missions. Around 9:30, Astrid came downstairs, covered in the human's blood. "She is stable, but she has spiked a 102.6 fever. I have given her medicine for the pain and for the fever."

"Good." Slender gave Astrid's head a pat. "Now I want everyone to take turns watching the human to make sure she doesn't die on us."

There was a unison of 'yes sir/master'.

For the next few days, the proxies took turns watching the injured and unconscious human. Her fever went down slightly by the second day, but it stayed at a temperature of 101.3 for now. By the fourth day, the human began to stir. "Jeff..!" Her voice cracked and she sat up quickly, only for Astrid to push her back down by her shoulders.

"Please miss, you are in no condition to sit up." Astrid held the woman down by her shoulders. She was disoriented and quite prone to re-open her wounds if she moved too quickly.

"Where's Jeff...?" The woman whispered, her eyes slightly open as tears formed in her hazel eyes. Tears trickled down her pale and bruised face and Astrid could only wipe the woman's tears away gently.

"Master is looking for Jeff." Astrid knew who the woman was talking about. "Please...go back to sleep miss.."

The woman eventually passed out again from exhaustion and Astrid made sure she was comfortable before sitting down.

…...

The one thing I knew was that I was in a lot of aching pain. My throat hurt, my face hurt, everything just hurt. I slowly opened my hazel eyes, my vision very blurry. I saw what looked like a giant, black blur in front of me that moved.

"Miss, you are awake..." I heard a very faint, but female voice speak.

"Where...?" My voice was weak and it cracked the second I spoke.

"You are safe, in my master's home." the female voice replied and I scrunched my eyebrows, trying to make my vision better. Finally after what seemed like hours, but really only seconds, my vision finally cleared.

The girl in front of me was probably no older than 16 or 17, with me being 20. She had short, platinum blonde hair and bright, sapphire blue eyes. She looked quite...friendly. A relived smile crossed her pale face. "Hello there miss. We were afraid you were not going to make it."

I blinked, trying to remember what happened. My memory was hazy. "W...what happened..?" I spoke slowly, as my throat ached every time I spoke.

"You were attacked by the human police and their animals. My master saw this happening and he killed the police and the dogs, bringing you back here while you were only moments away from death." the girl replied as she put a hand to my forehead. "Good, your fever has broken."

"W-who is your...master..?"

The girl smiled and pulled her shirt away from her left shoulder. On her skin there was a symbol. A circle with an x going through it. My eyes widened slightly. Her master was...

There was the sound of a door shutting from downstairs that caught the girl's attention as well. "Ah, master is home." She spoke and stood up. "Stay right here miss, I will be right back."

She left the room, shutting the door behind her. While she was gone, I took the opportunity to glance around the room I was in. It was neat, with a large dresser, end tables on either side of the bed and a small couch on the right wall. It was a nice bedroom.

"She does not remember much master." I heard the girl speak from outside the door.

"Hmm...that does not surprise me." There was a much more deeper voice. Smooth, but had an...inhuman tone to it. Could it be...?

The door opened slowly, revealing the girl and a very tall, but faceless man. The man had to duck down in order to get into the room without bumping his head. It was really him...

"I see you are awake, young one."

I nodded slowly. "Y...yes..."

"You are quite lucky I was around when you were gravely injured." the tall man continued.

"T...thank you..."

"You are welcome child. Now...I want you to tell me what happened to you."

For the next hour, I told the tall man everything. About Jeff, the murders, everything. "I see..." Slender put a hand to his chin as he seemed to be thinking deeply. "Jeff has finally been captured..."

"Is there anyway you could find him...?" I whispered, feeling tears in my eyes and they threatened to spill down my cheeks.

"I can see you are saddened by his capture Shell." The tall man gently put a hand on my head. "I will find out where he is. I give you my word."

With that, Slender vanished.

For the next few days, I mostly slept, ate and rested so I could recover from my injuries more quickly. I was able to speak better without my throat hurting much. I was helping Astrid in the kitchen when Slender finally came back, arriving with good news...and bad news.

"The good news is that I have found Jeff, in an insane asylum where only the most insane of people go to."

"What's the bad news...?" I asked him.

"The bad news is that the area is heavily guarded. Which is why you and I are the only ones going. I will teleport you into the building and you will use the vents to find Jeff. When you do, use this to get him loose." Slender handed me a knife. "And go back through the vents to get out and I will meet you where I first took you to."

I nodded.

_Just hang on Jeff...I'm coming to get you out..._


End file.
